


Black Tie Dinner

by Casskins20



Series: The Blacklist [1]
Category: Elizabeth Keen - Fandom, Raymond Red Reddington, Red X Lizzie, The Blacklist (US TV), lizzington - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Colour Prompts! Each does not have Tom Keen this is pure Lizzington and as far as anyone is concerned Sam is Elizabeth's one and only father.





	Black Tie Dinner

Being wined and dined by Raymond Redington was nothing for Elizabeth Keen especially when it benefited him however this time felt, what was the word she was looking for? Ah, that was it, oddly comfortable. Looking down at herself, Elizabeth could see the dazzling blue sapphire necklace that Raymond had presented to her only, oh I don't know, 15 minutes ago to pair with the silky blue dress he presented to her an hour ago. She had to chuckle at herself as she looked between Raymond and herself, it was one of those times when she allowed herself to enjoy the more eccentric lifestyle. It had been a difficult week full of cases and so to try and get Lizzie to relax, Red had decided he would take her to a Speakeasy he knew of where they could dine Al Fresco and dance their worries away. For Red, it was about seeing the innocent twinkle in Lizzie's eyes as they first walked into somewhere new, how she would laugh as he twirled as her they danced and the coy smile she'd give him once he dipped her at the end of the dance. Of course, this wasn't the first dance they had attended together but it was the first where they weren't on duty, meaning they could be themselves and truly let loose. He loved these moments he could spend with Lizzie, it was one of his favourite pass times just being able to hold her in public without feeling the need to explain himself. Red had to admit, he loved spoiling Lizzie. Apart of him did it because he loved her, another part of him did it because she deserved it especially since Tom didn't treat her like the Queen she truly was. He hadn't even admitted to Lizzie that he loved her, he was going to save that for a more special moment. Revealing in the present moment you both had giant grins on your faces, well that was until Red spotted a rather sombre looking Dembe, by the entrance. Sighing, Lizzie and Red stopped in their tracks and made their way over to the man; "What's wrong, Dembe?" Lizzie questioned, the smile that Red loved so much fading quickly. "I hate to interrupt but there's been a situation upstairs, it seems one of the party-goers OD'd." Dembe sighed unamused. "Great, I better call it in" Lizzie grumbled as she pulled her cell from her purse. "And ruin dinner?" Red exclaimed incredulously. "I suppose I can call it in and let Dembe handle it. It is technically my day off" Lizzie shrugged "That's my girl" Red smiled as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. With total agreement from Dembe that he would take care of the incident while the pair returned to dinner.


End file.
